


三厂脑洞09

by shark_pond



Series: GHY48/JXB48污水处理厂脑洞存放 [37]
Category: JXB48
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 09:29:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18825898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shark_pond/pseuds/shark_pond
Summary: 污水处理厂级别的脑洞，特别糟糕，特别脏，特别雷。本章包括但不限于：针对演员的YY，双性，破处，舔穴。注意，这不是演习，这是真的，很脏，很雷，请不要随便点下去。





	三厂脑洞09

再次提醒！  
本章包括但不限于：针对演员的YY，双性，破处，舔穴。  
注意，这不是演习，这是真的，很脏，很雷，请不要随便点下去！

大概就是如果饼是双性。  
拍sci的时候，前期没啥，后期吧。  
就饼的房间水管坏了，去糕的房间洗澡，洗着洗着糕进去放水，饼一看直接捂住身体骂了糕。糕觉得莫名其妙哦大家都是男人怕什么。  
然后没想到是什么。  
再往后拍，有次饼不小心跌到糕身上，跨坐大腿上那种，糕单纯觉得触感好像不太对劲，也没想太多。  
然后再就是后来了！喝酒，饼喝醉了，糕扶着饼回房间，心想这样睡也不行啊，给他换下衣服来吧，结果脱完了到内裤的时候发现饼的三角内裤蛮......奇怪？  
就是会有骆驼趾线啊，糕就觉得好奇怪，男人的话不是应该蛋蛋吗！  
蛮好奇，又想都是男人，怕个毛线哦，脱掉饼的内裤一看......  
是女孩子！  
......不是啦。  
是双性哦。  
糕当时就吓愣了，反应过来之后直接拿着内裤倒退跌下床，还好饼喝的很醉根本没动静。  
然后糕又不敢相信地爬到床上确认，真的是双性！糕用手指戳了戳，觉得又热又软，然后戳了几下饼就开始分泌爱液，湿湿滑滑的，而且香香甜甜的，像是水果饼！  
......什么比喻啊！  
总之糕就有点......色心起来加上喝了酒控制不住自己，手指玩了一会儿过之后觉得好多水，忍不住舔了舔，舌头被雌穴吸住，觉得好会夹，而且很紧。  
然后舔的饼也有了反应，但是醉酒了嘛，就只哼哼唧唧的。  
糕舔到饼潮吹，被喷了一脸之后清醒过来。  
自己在干什么啊！  
惊慌失措的糕跑了，没忘记给饼盖好被子，但是他忘了自己手里还捏着饼的内裤。  
然后之后一段时间私下就避开饼，但是晚上就老是梦到饼，梦到自己艹饼这样，没办法只好用饼的内裤自慰。  
后来想了想，决定追求饼，不管饼是双性还是怎样，都要追求！饼又好看又可爱，为什么不追。  
而且双性不是更好吗。  
糕内心的恶魔苏醒辽。  
然后追求就好容易追到了，一开始确定关系并没做，就是糕会用手指玩饼，觉得哇饼的穴真的超级棒！但是怕饼害怕只玩了前面没有玩后面这样。后面慢慢变成会用肉棒抵着雌穴蹭。  
饼虽然就很矜持这样，其实已经被调教到很想要了。  
后面终于有天决定进展到最后！  
然后就虽然之前用手指玩过很多，而且这次饼也潮吹了一次，还是不太行，插进去时候会痛。  
糕又那么大，顶到宫口的时候还有一截没进去。  
饼觉得不要啦，结果糕还是按着饼艹了进去。  
饼痛到哭，然后糕拔出来之后让饼看自己的肉棒，上面都是饼的爱液和处子血。  
那一瞬间糕的表情超可怕。  
“看吧，我可是你的第一个男人，也会是唯一一个吧？”  
特别狼，特别控制狂的那种。  
还拿自己的肉棒在饼的脸上蹭。  
饼又害怕又开心，然后后面就很温柔了，超级温柔的那种！  
第二天也有认真道歉啥的。  
反正就是DBQ我错了但是我下次还敢。  
然后就确定关系，只要在一起就会做啦。糕觉得饼身体不太好，就一直蛮克制的，后面也有开发过。  
其实饼就是年上恋人！熟女！  
会榨干糕这种年小小狼狗的！  
之后分开拍戏，糕会和饼视频phone sex这种。  
要饼自己玩自己。


End file.
